iron_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
General Ironeye
"Listen now, Ironeye, a day will come when you have to take control of my powers, that is why I am training you. I see great potential in you to do good. You may even be more powerful than me but for now, learn everything I teach you."- Marvof to Ironeye General Ironeye is in the second tier of command in Iron Powers. Is a smart scientist who has a mechanical eye. He is a human but is a cyborg because he is half mechanical and half flesh. He is the leader of the Shadow Slayers. He is the political rival and is "equal in terms of power" of General Smythe, though neither will admit it. Steeltooth is his pet. General Ironeye's lover is Lady Melindia ,The Sage of Animals. Both Ironeye and Melindia love animals and both seek peace. Background Ironeye was once a scientist who was abused by the people he was trying to save, when he got his eye cut out by impatient humans he went virtually insane and "accidentally" poisoned the food supply,when the humans ate the food they turned into creatures that obeyed Ironeye and Ironeye alone. When Ironarm found him he fixed Ironeye's eye and he joined the Iron powers from then on out. Ironeye met Marvof a short time later after joining. Marvof saw great potential in Ironeye and took on the task of training him. Powers and Abilities As a master technician, Ironeye can create anything from anything. In combination with Karzoof, his magic wielding apprentice, he can create magic enhanced technology. He has x-ray vision. . He has 10 states. His 1st state is when Ironeye engages his first armor form. His eighth state is when he transforms into a giant massive, powerful dragon. Iron eye has made a weapon called a time ax allows him to travel faster while the world around him goes slower, and carries to poles called elemental bats which allow him to take any element any use it against his enemies.He has also recently been carrying a sword that fires a projectile that implodes and vaporizes what ever is in its range that can also be used f or close combat. He also has a hovering board in which he likes to travel around with. He usually wears armor that he made that is equipped with a claw that completely tears apart molecules. The armor, EAWST v4 or Enhanced armor with shield technology version 4, absorbs energy from the surroundings to create a shield that reflects any energy based attacks. Absorbed energy makes the armor stronger and Karzoof has added some new magical capabilities to the armor. Ironeye's first state This is Ironeye's basic form and is just Ironeye without armor. Ironeye's Second state Ironeye engages his armor. Ironeye's Third state Ironeye turns bigger and engages his weapons into more power. Ironeye's Fourth state Ironeye turns giant and engages his weapons into full power. Ironeye's Fifth state Ironeye transforms into a mechanical dinosaur that has claws, fire breath, lasers, and much more firepower. Ironeye's Sixth state Ironeye transforms into a Winged beast. Ironeye's Seventh state Ironeye transforms into a giant bear that has claws that can penetrate anything and demon claw comes out. Also has lasers. Ironeye's Eighth state Ironeye transforms into a dragon. Ironeye's Ninth state Ironeye transforms into a ghost state being immune to physical attacks. He has his shadow claw at full power in this state. Not even magic can hurt him, though Smythe's dragon shouts can still be harmful as they are not magical in nature. Ironeye's Tenth state Ironeye transforms into a giant, flying, ghost-like, creature who has all powers of the previous states. Not even dragon shouts can harm him in this state. Ironeye's Last resort If it ever came down to it, Ironeye could self destruct and vaporize and permanently take out all molecules and cells in a wide range. This would take out anyone and anything. Personality Due to having his eye gouged out, Ironeye is completely insane, often cracking sadistic jokes in the middle of combat. He is also known for being extremely confident in his technological creations, even going as far as telling Smythe that technology is better than magic in every way. General Ironeye knows that no one can beat magic enhanced technology.Through his insanity, he has shown that he is quite intelligent, showing great strategy on the battlefield. He is also shown to be arrogant, even considering Connor to be no match for him and that his technological creations would "Crush Connor before he drew his sword." General Ironeye is very confident but he has the power to back it up. He is the best strategist in the Iron Powers and possibly the universe. He demonstrates extreme cunning, capable of analyzing situations and is able to make a strategy to win in just a few seconds. Ironeye desires peace after seeing the destruction of war. THat is why he started the Shadow Slayers. Intelligence General Ironeye is extremely intelligent despite being known to be somewhat crazy. He is the smartest member of the Iron Powers with no competition. Strategy General Ironeye has superb strategy skills. Craziness General Ironeye is somewhat crazed. He himself has concluded that he is not completely insane. Ironeye has said:"Everyone is a little insane. Some people just have a harder time masking it." Unpredictable As a result from being insane, general Ironeye is unpredictable which makes it hard to plan against him. Not even Ironarm or Irondrone know what Ironeye will do. Peaceful Ironeye has seen that war really doesn't really solve problems. General Ironeye has started the Shadow Slayers to help create world peace. Confidence General Ironeye is very confident and has the power to back it up. General Ironeye often cracks jokes at his opponent. He also calls them weak and Ironeye still wins. He likes to do this to his opponents especially Irondrone . Ironeye loves to mentally screw with Irondrone and just take him out which is what he does to his opponets so he doesn't have to give as much effort. = Technology EAWST v4 EAWST v4 or Enhanced armor with shield technology version 4, absorbs energy from the surroundings to create a shield that reflects any energy based attacks. This is Ironeye's current armor. The Iron Powers Fortress The Iron Powers Fortress was designed and created by General Ironeye. The fortress emits an energy shield that senses when a person or creature is nearby. The IronBot A machine created by Ironeye that guards the Iron Fortress. The IronBot is equipped with big missile launchers, eye beams that disintegrate anything and is impenetrable. The MagicBuster armor General Ironeye created this armor from the mineral he found in his quest to beat magic. Equipped with the mineral ,and with magic enhanced weaponry like a imploding grenade launcher and a supe r energy absorbing flame thrower. The Demon Claw Ironeye and Karzoof made a weapon so hard to handle that only Ironeye can control it. There are 5 states to this weapon.It has a dark aura that cuts through matter and time, itself. This is the most powerful weapon known and the hardest to master and to use. The Time Axe This weapon was one of Ironeye's earliest creations. This axe would freeze, slow, or speed up time. The elemental Bats These 2 bats control water and fire , respectively. Killer Ironeye created this bot that was magic, time, and technology resistant. this bot was activated once and it took out 20 planets before being shut off.This bot was defeated by Ironeye and Marvof. It was so powerful though that it is rumored that if unleashed again it could take out the whole Iron Powers.This is one of few things that could get past the defenses that guard the Iron Fortress. Big bear Big bear is a bear cyborg created by Ironeye.Ironeye has always been fascinated by bears and wanted one as a pet so he did it. He has lasers, claws, and more. QuotesCategory:Shadow Slayers "Stupidity is a form of Intelligence.It just means you don't have much intelligence." "I am General Ironeye, ruler of many worlds, Destroyer of evil. " "Technology is superior to Magic!" "HA HA HA.Did you just say you're gonna beat me? Don't make me laugh!" "You wanna hear a joke? What won't be messing with me in a minute? YOU!" "I am not crazy. I just think like a crazy person." "Why did the chicken cross the road? It doesn't matter because you won't be around long enough to hear the answer!" "Knock Knock! Who's there? Just me and my ion cannon." "Evil isn't my style" "I don't just fight. I win." "What is peace? Peace is intelligence." "What goes flying up then goes crashing down? YOU!!!HAHAHA" "If I could I would. Oh right I can." "I don't fear you. I only fear one person." (said by Ironeye, person he fears is Marvof) "What is two plus two? Your DEATH! HAHAHA" "Steeltooth, you can play with him, just keep him alive." "ROARRRRR!"(Ironeye in 8th state) "This power is strong. I have made the most powerful weapon ever. No one shall ever use but me."(talking about demon claw) "My enemies often get so scared that they miss their chance to escape." "I will kill you. Don't test me." -talking to Smythe "I am awesome! I have the looks, the smarts, and the skills to back it up!" "Because" "Your time is running out! HAHAHA"-with time axe "Noooooo I'm melting, I'm melting. Oh wait, I'm not." "Listen Karzoof, If there is one piece of advice you must always remember is that you must always do what is right and what you believe in." "We have all of the time in the world. I am Time." "I have seen many things. You don't scare me." Cyborg REITER hi res model by Grek 28.jpg|Ironeye's prototype armor Cyborg demon set by krayzieedi-d751qth.jpg|Ironeye's other prototype armors Cyborg-Robot-Animal-Iron-1050x1680.jpg|Steeltooth|link=Steeltooth Giant mech uef acu rnder by avitus12-d4m00bg.jpg|Iron Bot|link=Iron Bot Bugep5VCQAA8p59.png|Ironeye's 8th form on the right, left is a robot he created Category:Characters Category:Iron Powers Category:Ironeye's Adventures Category:Shadow Slayers